


Always

by Aprixot



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprixot/pseuds/Aprixot
Summary: After a rather personal argument, Rey breaks down and is comforted by her dead boyfriend, Ben.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey ben
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Always

Her eyes tightened in frustration as her fingertips dug into her unruly hair and unintended tears drifted down her face. She screamed volumes inside her head and through muffled mumbles into her folded arms that covered her face. Her head ached through the hassle of her crying and her eyes raged in a spent dryness. 

Then she felt  _ that _ energy. That... gravitational pull drawing stronger around her skin. It was present; it was  _ prominent. _ It made Rey cringe, then it soothed her. It came to her in her time of need, even if it made her hair rise as if a ghost's chill passed through her. It was a familiar feeling. She welcomed it. She welcomed... him.

_ Rey. _

She froze. A wave of emotions wafted over her at once. No, a crash of an angry sea against a hard cliffside. Yet she settled. She settled as the recognizable smell seemed to fill the air around her and the feeling return once again. The more she surrendered herself to the feeling, the more it submerged her senses.

But she couldn't help miss the warmth that came from him.

"Ben...?" The name had accidentally rolled off her tongue as she let go of her reality. She couldn't realize the suffocating feeling of a tear-welling after experience had left her.

The force blanketed her in response; in a way that was almost lovingly, she assumed.

She could see herself in his arms. In the same outfit he left her in, except his touch felt soft, not like his calloused hands. 

He showed himself as a ghost in her vision. She felt him loop his arm under hers and his hand intertwine with hers. He cradled her and she relished in his presence.

He twirled her loose hair in his free hand that looped around her back. In her mind, Ben was there, sitting beside her. 

Though it soon brought dread as she dragged herself to reality.

She tightened her fists around his. She could still feel him. She didn't want him to leave.

She brought her head down and her hair draped around her face.

She tensed, her shoulders brought up to her neck, and whispered through her clenched teeth, "I... don't want you to leave. I wish- I wish you never did. It's not the same."

_ Of course, of course, it isn't. It never will be, but I'm still here. _

Rey's feeling grew more intense. It felt as if she was traveling to wherever he was, instead of the other way around.

_ I'll always be by your side. Even when you forget me. _

"Thank you. I'll never be able to thank you enough. Just... Thank you."

_ I love you, Rey. _

"I know."

Rey smiled gently. Her heartbeat quickly and shook her chest from the inside, yet the feeling of butterflies inside her-- the pure euphoric joy-- still remained dominant.

"I love you, too."

And then that comforting warmth slipped away as she was left to both mourn and live in the remains of his unforgiving vigor. Ben's figure faded from her vision achingly slow. Rey let out light cries, surprising herself when she only felt happiness. She held her arms and choked on those tears, imagining Ben was there someplace she could still reach, not just in her memory.

"I... I... could never forget."


End file.
